


i feel we're close enough (i wanna lock in your love).

by hizashii



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizashii/pseuds/hizashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five long years on the ground have taught Raven to enjoy the stillness, the quiet calm after the last explosion and before the next. </p><p>5 times Raven and Bellamy cuddled after sex, and one time they cuddled instead of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel we're close enough (i wanna lock in your love).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Tittle is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J82JMZy_9Z0) cover of Latch.

Five long years on the ground have taught Raven to enjoy the stillness, the quiet calm after the last explosion and before the next. The moment is always gone too soon, the peace doesn’t always last as long as she would want it to last, and the noise always comes through.

So she enjoys the serene way Bellamy holds her in a place where time doesn’t matter, she just rests her head on his shoulder and savors his breathing until the real world comes crashing in.

Raven enjoys the calm, now, which is something she wouldn’t have thought she’d ever think. When she was younger, not so much in years but in experience, she lived for the thrill of the fire, for the adventure, for the fight; she won’t say she’s tired of it, but she definitely has had enough of that to last a lifetime, and the war made her lose too many things that she’s not willing to lose ever again.

She’s tired of losing, and the calm feels like winning.

.

.

.

**i.**

All her life, she got used to the inevitability of her loved ones leaving or not loving her enough; _"love wears off, if it ever existed"_ was a lesson she got taught in the early years of her life, not only from her mother but from her surroundings in Mecha Station. Love didn’t last in space, and for a while it didn’t last on the ground; time has changed everything, though, except the way Bellamy Blake holds her body down to his, caressing her back while she slowly descends on him.

Time has only made Bellamy grow more caring, his hands softer, and his kisses sweeter. He brushes her hair back from her face and lightly touches her cheek in the process before beckoning her down for a kiss, his tongue meeting hers in a way that’s hungry but not hurried, like he wants to savor the little sighs she lets out when he brushes her clit lightly.

She pulls away from his mouth and drags her hands across his chest, both to steady herself and to tease him with her nails, she can see the way his teeth come to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning too loud. He’s too easy to rile up, even after all these years (or, maybe, even more so because of the many years that have passed).

When she comes, she buries her face in the crook of his neck and muffles her scream in his shoulder, biting him a little because he _likes_ it. He follows her in the climax, the soft pressure of her engulfing him in fire; he doesn’t scream, but that's mostly because he draws her in for an open-mouthed kiss.

She collapses on top of him and he takes her hair in his hand and ties it with the usual string she uses to make a bow. She smiles softly, but doesn’t move an inch; she loves the aftermath, when they are so close that she can’t distinguish where his body ends and hers begins. Sometimes she craves the aftermath more than the actual act, too hungry for his gentle touch when he sets her down on bed and then wraps an arm around her.

She tangles her legs with one of his and moves closer so she can kiss his jaw, then she closes her eyes and lets the calm swallow her whole. Soon, the problems will come knocking at their door so they solve them; but for now she can have this moment.

 

**ii.**

He’s making his way down her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses on her stomach, until he reaches his desired destination. He pauses for a second, as if considering his strategy, before dropping a gentle kiss on each of her thighs; then, he lets his tongue make the motions, his hands stroking her legs and slowly going up so he can cup one of her breasts with his left hand and brush her clit with his right hand when the moment comes around.

He wasn’t always an expert on the art of getting her off with his tongue; she used to be too wound up to properly let herself go, or too proud to admit when he was doing a good job, which greatly hindered his learning process. Now it’s different, though, because there’s no part of herself she doesn’t trust Bellamy with; years by her side and an infinite amount of patience helped him bring her walls down, and once they ceased to exist she never felt the need to build them back up again in his presence.

She grips his hair with both hands, trying to get him closer and closer until she can’t do it anymore; the scream resonates in the otherwise silent early morning, and she can almost feel the smirk that forms on his lips.

He goes to lie down at her level and she moves so she can lie on top of his chest, leaving lazy kisses on his neck and shoulders, enjoying his warm hand on her back and the occasional kisses on her hair. They lie there, breathing slow, and enjoy the silence.

When Raven recovers from her orgasm, she drags her hand down so she can get him off; her motions are lazy and sloppy but thrilling all the same, the act of giving her head enough to get him ready to go. She kisses his neck, her teeth teasing the flesh in there even as she lets her nails scrap the base of his cock, he lets out breathy moans every once in a while, when she brushes her hand on his balls, and laughs when she mocks him about the way his cock twitches when she licks behind his ear.

They are a mess, after, but Raven doesn’t mind and just holds on, letting her eyes close so she can sleep until sunrise, a satisfied smile on her lips.

 

**iii.**

He’s lying down, eyes closed and his right covering them, when she arrives; he’s not wearing a shirt and his pants are loose, and she suddenly just _wants_. She starts walking towards him, ditching her blouse in the process, and she tightens her ponytail to ensure no hair is going to get in her way.

She climbs into bed, and he draws his arm away from his eyes so he can look at her and give her a kiss. She accepts the kiss before she pushes him down again; she unbuttons his jeans and drags the zipper down, then frees his cock from the confines of his boxers, and starts working him up with feather-like touches that have no defined pattern.

He settles himself better on the bed, already knowing what is going to happen; it used to bother him, Raven giving him head, and he didn’t get off the first three times Raven attempted it, too busy making sure she was enjoying it to let himself go. It took time, like everything in their relationship, for him to accept that Raven wasn’t doing it out of obligation but out of want.

She enjoys winding him up, have him entirely at her mercy; she has always been a fan of holding the power during sex and Bellamy has come to accept that he likes it better when she does.

Raven likes to start slow, unpracticed, almost shy, as if to lure his cock into a false of security, she gives experimental licks to the tip, scrapping her nails lightly on the base, her touch trembling as if she was scared; then, when he’s all fired up, she goes top of her game, getting him off in seconds flat without breaking a sweat. She swallows nearly all the times she gives him oral, never one to back down from a challenge.

She likes it so much that she made Bellamy enjoy it. He won’t lie and say he doesn’t like the feeling of her mouth in his cock, the motions of her tongue driving him to the edge, but his favorite part is the satisfaction on her face when she pulls away and looks at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Afterwards, she plops down with her head on his stomach and he starts playing with her ponytail and the few little bits that fell from their place. Her arms are around his hips, her soft breath tickling him a little, and he’s sure that this is what peace is meant to feel like; years ago, he never thought he’d ever feel peace, he thought his demons were too many to be exorcized – but Raven Reyes is capable of anything, there’s _nothing_ she can’t do, and she took it upon herself to help him regain his strength, walking the long way with him and never once letting him look back in regret.

Sleep claims her quickly, her body growing heavy on top of him, and he moves her up slowly so she can lie more comfortably on his chest, her arms falling on his stomach.

 

**iv.**

There are days, especially in the winter, when Raven’s leg decides to act up and the pain is too much to handle; these days, Bellamy takes his time massaging every part of her body, unknotting her tense muscles so she can feel a little better, and he kisses his way across her body in a reverent way.

He takes special care on her shoulders, which carry more weight than she’s willing to admit. They are fairly content with their life, and he would even say they are incredibly happy, but in the days that her leg hurts their minds travel back to a past full of pain and deception; her shoulders set almost painfully, and sometimes it takes him hours to unravel her until she’s relaxed, but he never rests until he's done.

He gets her off with his fingers as much as he can, until she’s sleepy with a soft smile on her face and asks him to come closer to her. He wraps her up in his arms, her tiny frame fitting perfectly into his embrace, and drops kisses on her forehead as he shushes her into sleep.

 

**v.**

She’s enjoying the view of Bellamy smirking down at her when he takes her legs and locks them behind his back; he always gets cocky, no pun intended, the days she wants to give him some power and lets him be on top.

It’s a little strange to think that she ended up with someone who doesn’t mind that she needs the control more often than not, since her past three sexual partners struggled with the idea – some more than others; but Bellamy, as she has come to realize more and more as time passes, seems like he was tailored just for her. They fit in ways she never _imagined_ she could fit with someone, even before Earth when Finn Collins was her entire world; he understands her without her having to say anything at all, and she gets him too; they can always count on each other to hold their hand during the hard times, or cry with them if necessary.

She claws at his back, desperately, when he hits the right spot with deadly accuracy, and her kisses turn frantic as she feels the orgasm come closer; she knows she’s probably leaving marks on his skin, but she also knows he doesn’t mind and actually likes it from time to time. When they both come, nearly at the same time, they drown the sounds in each other’s mouths, tongues tangling in careless patterns; it’s not often than they go hard like this, since they rejoice on the calm most of the time, but it’s always a welcome development when it happens.

When it’s over he moves to lie beside her, but she stops him and helps him settle himself in a way that has his head on her stomach, so she can play with the curls on his head. He hugs himself closer to her, his right hand making paths across the skin of her left leg, trying to soothe the aching muscles that bother her more often than she tells him they do.

.

.

.

**+1.**

Raven’s favorite moments are the ones where they aren’t tired, or sad, or angry at something; when they come home from their respective obligations, and just plop down in bed together, naked skin in contact all over, and talk about everything, those are the memories she loves the most and revisits more often.

When these moments happen, they never feel the urge to have sex; they just share a few innocent kisses in between stories and enjoy the warmth of each other’s bodies, feeling the other breathe in deeply and the way their body moves with each word, the sense of belonging speaking louder than anything else.

If these five years have taught Raven anything, is that the calm is priceless; she revels in it and never, _not once_ , takes it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that last part (+1) wasn't quite about one especific instance but I hope you don't mind.


End file.
